


November Colors

by wreckedshoes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic af, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Tooth Rotting Fluff, established relationship au, i love pumpkins, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckedshoes/pseuds/wreckedshoes
Summary: Wonwoo comes home to see Mingyu on the floor and two large pumpkins sitting next to him.





	November Colors

**Author's Note:**

> teen,age album is a national treasure im in love  
> look at the word count, that's magic  
> also please read ending notes, thankssss

“Hey,” Wonwoo calls in confusion when he sees two fairly large pumpkins sitting in the middle of their living room like they own the place. Wonwoo eyes Mingyu, who’s staring at him with the brightest puppy eyes and the widest smile ever. “Alright, what farm did you steal the pumpkins from?” He jokes and has to hold back a laugh when seeing Mingyu’s cute little pout on his lips. It’s so endearing but Wonwoo would never admit that out loud. 

“It’s November!” Mingyu states with a cheer. “I was thinking we should carve pumpkins together, you know, get into fall spirit.” He says and Wonwoo hums as he sits down on the floor next to his boyfriend. The younger literally always sounds like an excited kid on a sugar rush. “It’ll be fun!” He shouts. 

Wonwoo can’t help but smile. “Alright fine, since you bought the pumpkins already.” He says and Mingyu wags his imaginary puppy tail happily but right before he’s about to grab the knife and start carving, Wonwoo stops him by his wrist. “Oh no, we’re not starting until we cover this place up in nothing but paper and towels. I don’t want pumpkin skin all over my living room.”

Mingyu nods immediately and steals a peck from Wonwoo’s lips before dashing to move the furnitures out of the way and covering the floor with a large blanket. “Now we’re good.” He says and this time Wonwoo laughs out loud when Mingyu snuggles onto his back. “What kind of face do you want to carve, babe?” Mingyu asks as Wonwoo leans his back onto the former’s front, nose just brushing against the younger’s jawline.

“I don’t really care.” Wonwoo answers, closing his eyes as he starts to nip at Mingyu’s jaw, fingers silking up the other side of the younger’s face. He could feel Mingyu’s pout and Wonwoo lets out a silent laugh. “As long as I’m spending time with you, I’m fine with anything.” he quickly finishes and could practically feel the heat on his boyfriend’s cheeks. 

“Whatever.” Mingyu huffs but his heart is beating faster than ever. 

The pumpkin carving session started on a good note, that is Mingyu constantly dodging dangerous jabs from Wonwoo with a knife. “Babe, you trying to fucking kill me?” Mingyu scolds as he grabs his boyfriend’s wrist and Wonwoo startles at the sudden question, his cheeks blushing because,

“That was pretty hot.” Wonwoo says and Mingyu blinks in disbelief for a second before pinning the older down into a kiss, listening to his laughter.

The carving session goes on with Mingyu’s perfect, amazing pumpkin compared to his boyfriend’s half assed pumpkin.

“Is that supposed to be a smile?” Mingyu asks.

“Don’t be rude- that’s his nose.”

“So, he has no mouth?”

“Pumpkins don’t have mouths.”

“Wonwoo, what the fuck.”

Moments later Wonwoo is starting to itch of boredom and he somewhat feels the need to be a little brat to get Mingyu’s attention. He begins to hum a little, leaning closer and closer to his boyfriend who is unfortunately too distracted trying to fix Wonwoo’s disappointing pumpkin. “Gyu~” Wonwoo whines as he glomps onto Mingyu’s back like a child, wrapping his arms gently around the younger’s neck and snuggling to his hair. “I’m bored~”

Mingyu only hums in response and his boyfriend starts to rock on him, tilting frontwards and backwards. “Wait, hold on,” He replies because he really wants to finish Wonwoo’s shitty ass pumpkin. Boy has no care for the arts, ever. 

His boyfriend huffs and climbs off of Mingyu to sit back down the floor. He’s mad. Jeon Wonwoo doesn’t like not being able to get Mingyu’s attention. So he does what’s the most adult and mature thing ever.

“Wonwoo!” Mingyu shouts when he suddenly feels a huge smack of pumpkin stuffing onto his back, and he starts laughing as he throws his own handful of pumpkin pulp, creating an infamous pumpkin war. At each throw, Wonwoo is laughing with such fun in his voice as he tosses and dodges at the pulps. 

It isn’t until the older slips on the pumpkin covered surface and Mingyu catches him as they both fall onto the floor laughing, the younger on top of the older. “Alright, alright, you win.” Wonwoo says in between laughs as Mingyu pecks him all over the place. He listens to the giggles slipping through Wonwoo’s lips and it makes Mingyu just want to kiss him forever. 

“I’m so glad we covered this place up.” Wonwoo breathes out as he’s calming down from his laughter. He’s brought up sitting on Mingyu’s lap, legs on either side of his boyfriend’s torso. “You got some pumpkin intestines here.” He jokes and flicks a single pumpkin seed off of Mingyu’s hair. 

The younger chuckles. “Ew, you said pumpkin intestine.”

“Well that’s what they are.”

“And you couldn’t be more right, babe.” Mingyu agrees and lets out a soft laugh when he brings Wonwoo down for a kiss. He could feel the older’s smile on his own lips, hands going on Mingyu’s cheeks to press them together so gently. “Swop presshing my cheeksh togesher” He spits out and Wonwoo has to throw his back from laughing too hard, nose crinkling and all. Mingyu pouts but smiles right after. He leans his head down, hair in Wonwoo’s face and the older smiles, because he knows how Mingyu loves it when he gets his hair petted like a puppy. It’s their  _ thing _ .

“You’re so cute,” Wonwoo says in a mere whisper and his eyes widen at his words because Jeon Wonwoo just called Kim Mingyu cute, he’s breaking down his own tsundere personality, oh no.

Mingyu smirks. “Did you say something babe?” He says and Wonwoo blushes.

“No.”

“Oh really? Because I could’ve sworn I heard something come out of your mouth.” Mingyu tightens his hold on Wonwoo’s waist, preventing him from escaping. “Something along the lines of cute? Who are you calling cute?”

Wonwoo glares into Mingyu’s eyes, adorable really. “You’re such a dick!” He whines and Mingyu smirks brighter. 

“And you’re an asshole, so we match.” Mingyu replies, unfazed. “Halloween costumes for next year?” He adds in at the last moment and this time it made Wonwoo laugh so hard, he had to hold onto Mingyu’s shoulders from falling backwards. And they say that laughing is contagious, so Mingyu starts cracking up too, both of them falling onto the floor, bellies hurting from laughing.

“JUST IMAGINE, YOU IN A DICK COSTUME, I’M CRYING.”

“HOW DOES ONE EVEN MAKE A BUTTHOLE OUTFIT.”

They laugh for a total of seventeen minutes, because once they stop laughing, the second either one of them lets out even the tiniest giggle, they burst out into another riot.

“My stomach literally hurts.” Wonwoo comments as he laughs into Mingyu’s neck. “Thank god I don’t have to go the gym since I can just get abs from laughing.” He’s still giggling into Mingyu’s shoulder. The more he tells himself to stop, the more laughter comes out of him. “Okay, seriously, seriously, let’s stop.” Wonwoo says and Mingyu nods.

Both go silent, staring at each other with puffed cheeks preventing another laugh to escape. But then a squeak of air comes through Mingyu’s lips and boom, another three minutes of laughing.

Wonwoo doesn’t remember the last time he’s laughed so hard like the current. Mingyu always does stupid shit but this definitely takes the laughing cake. “You’re so ridiculous.” He comments through his giggles and leans down to peck his boyfriend’s smiling lips again. The younger’s large hands find their way on Wonwoo’s hips again, pressing them ever so gently like usual. 

He loves it when Mingyu kisses him slow. Sure he likes hot makeout sessions followed by some steamy sex but soft kisses are literally Wonwoo’s weaknesses. The way Mingyu’s soft lips brush against his own, and how he holds him ever so tightly makes him feel so protected.

“We haven’t gone out in a date for a while.” Mingyu whispers up to the older. He smiles and snuggles into Wonwoo’s neck, breathing in his sweet scent as the latter plays with the top of his hair.

“We literally went out two weeks ago.” Wonwoo replies. “I know because we had barbeque last time.”

Mingyu pouts. “That’s two weeks too long ago.” He whines and shakes his shoulders in a childish manner. It’s true, they haven’t gone out in a while, but they’ve both been busy with assignments and exams that there had been no way to go out on their regular dates.

“I don’t feel like going out though.” Wonwoo confesses as he lets a hand through his own hair (ignoring Mingyu’s lip bite watching him do so), and puts his hand back on Mingyu’s shoulder. “It’s too cold to go outside.”

“How about we have an indoor date? We never really had those before.” Mingyu suggests lightly and Wonwoo knits his eyebrows tight, wondering how that is different from any other day. “We can have a fancy dinner right here, but dressed in pajamas.”

Wonwoo’s eyes widen. “That sounds amazing.” He can’t wait to get stains on his old pajama outfits instead of his suits and casual clothes. “We have to go grocery shopping though.”

“Of course, Sherlock.” Mingyu replies sarcastically and Wonwoo tries not to smack him when hearing that tone of voice. He pulls his boyfriend up and pecks him on his lips before getting their coats ready. “To the supermarket we go!”

 

“I told you to put on another layer.” Wonwoo hears Mingyu say again as he shivers. The younger has deliberately told Wonwoo seventeen times that it’s going to be cold only wearing a light beige top that showed off his pure white collarbones (another reason why Mingyu doesn’t like the outfit, those collarbones that are only supposed to be reserved for him are being shown to random strangers on the street.)

Wonwoo shivers again and Mingyu sighs. It’s too late telling him now, especially when they have arrived at the supermarket. “Here.” Wonwoo hears Mingyu and feels a layer of warmth over his shoulders. He looks over to see Mingyu’s coat hanging on him as the younger retreats to rub his own arms for warmth. 

“I bet you this is probably what you wanted in the first place.” 

Wonwoo scoffs at the comment. “As if I would ever want your germy ass coat.” He says, but truth be told, yes, he had planned to go out cold so Mingyu can be romantic and make him wear his coat. He can hear his tall boyfriend’s small huff under his breath and he makes up for it by linking their pinkies together. Holding hands is cute, but holding pinkies is cuter.

Mingyu smiles upon the touch and begins to swing their pinkies back and forth like a child with the brightest smile on his face. “My WonWon.” He teases and Wonwoo mimics a puking gesture that makes Mingyu laugh loudly. 

When they enter the supermarket, Wonwoo dashes to the junk food section and almost has his hands on the Pocky before getting dragged away by Mingyu. “No, we’re here to buy food for dinner.” Mingyu reminds him and Wonwoo rolls his eyes. A little Pocky wouldn’t hurt, he thinks as he takes a box and it’s Mingyu’s turn to roll his eyes. “You know who’s paycheck that’s coming out of, right? Mine.”

Wonwoo pouts and closes the distance onto Mingyu. “Please~” He sounds out and Mingyu has to hold back a smile because Jeon Wonwoo is never the type to beg or whine (except during their bedroom times but  _ ahem _ ), so how could he say no?

“Fine.” Mingyu gives in and Wonwoo immediately smiles, his nose crinkling. 

“Thanks, GyuGyu.” He laughs and Mingyu imitates the same puking motion his boyfriend had done earlier.

As usual, Jeon Wonwoo doesn’t know how to shop for groceries. He’s told by Mingyu to get some sweet potatoes, but as he arrives at the aisle, he eyes the sweet potatoes and regular potatoes and it’s a life decision trying to decipher which is which with nothing but the blurred, sloppy hints of names on the signs.

When he returns back to Mingyu’s side, his boyfriend blinks at him.

“What?” Wonwoo asks and Mingyu lets out a defeated chuckle.

“Damn, anyone can tell you don’t go grocery shop very often.”

Wonwoo knits his eyebrows together. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Babe, those aren’t sweet potatoes.” Mingyu says. “Those are eggplants.” He says and sighs seeing Wonwoo’s blank stare at the wrong vegetables in his hands. “What are you going to do without me, Jeon Wonwoo?” He teases as he takes the eggplants into the cart. “Guess we’ll be having eggplants tonight.”

Wonwoo’s heart lightens at the simple words. Of course he’s embarrassed about getting the wrong vegetables but he loves how Mingyu never makes it a big deal but goes with the flow instead, he understands him a way that no one does.

They roam the frozen food aisle, picking out frozen meats and instant foods and Mingyu has to pull his boyfriend away from the frozen cheeseburger section. 

“I don’t understand why we can’t just buy one pack.” Wonwoo says and Mingyu rolls his eyes playfully.

“Because I know buying just  _ one _ , will lead to another  _ one,  _ and then  _ another one after that. _ ” The taller answers and hears Wonwoo huff but then feels an arm latching onto his own as they stroll down the floor. 

“Can we get ice cream though?”

“Alright, fine.”

 

They walk through the park and Wonwoo stays close to Mingyu, feeling slightly guilty that he had taken the younger’s coat, leaving him shivering a small bit. He holds Mingyu’s hand tightly and thinks Mingyu understands how he’s feeling.

The colors of November on the trees are in a pretty hue of red, yellow, orange, and brown and it makes Wonwoo’s chest feel so calm and relaxed. When a leaf of all four colors falls onto Mingyu’s hair, Wonwoo stares at the scene.

Those colors completely fits in with Mingyu. He’s read that sometimes a person’s personality and style can very relate to seasons. Autumns are known to be very energetic and dependable. They’re also great leaders and are super confident in whatever they do. Wonwoo has told Mingyu this, and in return, Wonwoo has learned from Mingyu that the former is more of a winter type, cold and distant, but nonetheless beautiful, imaginative, and sensitive. 

“I have a strange urge to jump into that huge patch of leaves right here.” Mingyu says through Wonwoo’s thoughts and the latter follows Mingyu’s stare, noticing a very large pile of leaves just sitting there, waiting to be jumped.

But Wonwoo knows better. Those leaves will be  _ all over _ their living room floor once they get home. “I’d rethink that urge.” He suggests and Mingyu actually does, before realizing the consequences and shakes his head.

“You’re right. Never mind.” He says and Wonwoo smiles as he holds Mingyu’s hand tighter. Mingyu eyes him. “Pumpkin spice latte?”

“You bet.”

When the two arrive back to their apartment, Wonwoo dashes for the couch and covers himself with a nearby blanket. “Call me when dinner is ready.” He jokes and laughs when seeing his boyfriend’s mouth drop and a threat of a potential breakup. “I’m kidding.” Wonwoo says as he jumps off the couch and leaps into Mingyu’s arms. “Aw, Gyu, I’m just kidding~” He repeats again, swaying themselves side to side as he smiles up at the younger and moves his hand to pet his boyfriend’s hair.

Mingyu immediately brightens after, having no control whatsoever whenever it comes to Wonwoo and his touches. He leans away when the older tries to kiss him, receiving a glare in return. Wonwoo tries again and Mingyu continues to back up, loving it when his fox eyed boyfriend has to give him tiptoe kisses.

“You’re so annoying.” Wonwoo says with a playful smile before forcing Mingyu still by his shoulders and goes up on his toes to finally peck his tall boyfriend. The other smiles into the kiss and his hands find their way on the older’s hips, thumb circling the skin gently.

“Hey,” Mingyu calls and Wonwoo hums. “We should really start our indoor dinner date. Can you start on washing the veggies?” He asks, but Jeon Wonwoo can  _ at least _ do that. 

Wonwoo smiles, closing their lips once more. “You got it.” He says and the two parts to finally start their dinner. 

Two minutes in, Wonwoo is splashing Mingyu with water and they start a water battle. And then five minutes after that, they’re fencing with eggplants.

“Dinner, is served.” Mingyu says as he places the last dish of kimchi fried rice onto their living room table. They had finished showering while waiting for their last soup to boil and changed themselves into their pajamas.

The lights are turned off and replaced with rather dim lighting and several candles. Wonwoo sits on the floor in his purple satin top and white bottoms with a couch cushion plopped under him  as Mingyu is in a pair of gray sweats and his black and white striped shirt that clearly needs a wash. “Scoot over,” The younger says as he sits down next to his boyfriend and turns on slow jams songs on his speaker. “Now this is very romantic.” He says and Wonwoo smiles, mouth full of rice and eggplants.

It is very romantic. What makes it better is that they’re so warm and cozy in their pajamas which are so better than dressing nice in a fancy restaurant, and their pumpkins staring at them from across the room. 

“For you, my dear.” Mingyu says so romantically as he pours his boyfriend a glass of red wine and Wonwoo tries to hide the blush on his cheeks because again,  _ this is so much better than an outdoor date. _ He meets Mingyu’s smile and doesn’t hesitate to mirror the same exact smile back. 

Their dinner goes by quietly because Mingyu’s cooking is  _ really good  _ that they’re both too busy eating to talk. But they exchange little stares and giggles and laughs now and then, and Wonwoo would extend his arm over to wipe the sauce off the corner of Mingyu’s lips, and Mingyu would take that chance to kiss the thumb quickly.

“You’re gross.” Wonwoo responds as he wipes his thumb with a napkin but he’s smiling so brightly, letting Mingyu scoot even closer to put an arm over his waist and Wonwoo can’t help but lean onto his boyfriend’s shoulder as he pokes the egg plants with his fork.

He feels Mingyu’s lips press gently against his temple and then on the crown of his hair before finally resting his cheek against the side of his head, bringing him close.

“This is nice.” Mingyu says and Wonwoo hums.

It really is.

The slow music stops and when it shuffles onto the next, Mingyu’s eyes widen at his boyfriend hearing the first note and he smiles. “Hey, it’s your favorite song.” He says and Wonwoo laughs as he’s already been pulled up to the center of their living room, dancing along to one of Wonwoo’s favorite throwback songs, ‘Don’t You Want Me’ by Human League. 

They dance like they’re back in high school, with ridiculous and very embarrassing moves. “Don’t you want me, baby?” Mingyu sings along with this horrendous English accent that Wonwoo is pretty sure Joshua and Hansol would be offended over. 

And usually he’d be very humiliated and embarrassed to be singing and dancing like this in public, but no, he’s at home with Mingyu, with no one else but Mingyu, so in love and having no care in the world, that he sings along so happily and not even thinking about how much of a ruckus they are probably causing to their neighbors. 

And then they settle down back with slow love songs, swaying back and forth in each other arms. The room is dim lighted but Wonwoo’s fingers twirl the back of Mingyu’s black locks as he stares into the latter’s dark orbs. He thinks Mingyu has the prettiest eyes. They’re soft compared to his own sharp ones, and they look like tiny chocolates. Wonwoo wants nothing but to keep those eyes shining and smiling, and he would never admit it, but he’d sell his soul out for Mingyu to stay happy no matter how much it takes.

“You’re doing it again.” Mingyu says, bumping their foreheads together and Wonwoo suddenly loses all sense of thought. “You’re thinking to yourself again, aren’t you?”

Wonwoo smiles, nose kissing against Mingyu’s own. “So what if I am?” He responses and he gently tightens his hold around Mingyu’s neck. His boyfriend smiles into the touch, and closes his eyes with a hum, as if it’s his turn to get lost in thought. 

“What were you thinking about?” Mingyu asks as he continues sway the both of them to the music and Wonwoo slides his hands to his boyfriend’s cheeks, gently pressing them together.

“What do you think I was thinking about?” Wonwoo instead asks and Mingyu doesn’t even have to answer as he lets out a small laugh. He closes in on the older’s lips, tasting the red wine from earlier that's much sweeter coming from Wonwoo’s lips. 

He kisses Mingyu with the same amount of love, if not even more. And he when Mingyu moves down to softy make a trail of kisses down his neck, he shifts his head outwards, exposing his neck and collarbones more. “Can I leave a hickey?” Mingyu asks quietly and Wonwoo hesitates at the question. He’s never been a big fan of hickeys; they’re too annoying to cover up and weird to look at, but Wonwoo nods anyways and immediately feels the lips and tongue on his neck.

It’s a weird sensation but Wonwoo admits he doesn’t entirely hates it. When Mingyu finishes, he smiles and lets out a cheerful, “done,” as he stares at the hickey like it’s an art piece, not that it isn’t. He responds to Wonwoo’s small glare with a shy smile and leans his head down to have his foxy boyfriend pet through his hair.

 

Cleaning the dishes leads to another water fight which then leads to another shower and Wonwoo is greeted with the coldness right after a hot shower. He’s changed into a large shirt (it’s definitely Mingyu’s but Wonwoo would argue to the depths of earth that it’s not) and jumps into the covers on the couch, almost knocking over his shitty ass pumpkin that even Mingyu’s amazing skills couldn’t save, and proceeds to snuggle into Mingyu’s bare chest. 

It’s so  _ rude _ that Mingyu isn’t wearing a shirt.

“Cold?” Mingyu asks but then feels the super sharp coldness of Wonwoo’s toes brush against his own. “Oh god stop, your toes are freezing.”

“Thank you, Captain Obvious.” Wonwoo sasses and rests his head on Mingyu’s arm, still digging into the latter’s chest for warmth. He hears a smile and then feels Mingyu’s arm on the back of his waist, pulling his close. They could be sleeping on their bed like normal people, but today is a day like no other so why not continue to be different and sleep on the couch?

Mingyu chuckles. “Warm yet?” he asks against his boyfriend’s nose and the other hums.

“Super duper.” Wonwoo responses. 

They spend the time on the couch snuggling against each other and Wonwoo would poke Mingyu’s abs under the blankets now and then and the taller would react by gently giving Wonwoo’s rear a pinch too. They’re smiling into each other’s faces, noses nuzzling and lips giggling and Wonwoo wants nothing more but to stay like this for the rest of his life.

“Babe,” Mingyu calls and Wonwoo blinks up at him in curiosity. “Can you do the thing again?” He asks and leans his head down. Wonwoo chuckles before bringing his hand out of the covers to pet Mingyu’s hair, watching him smile his puppy smile at the touch.

“We should really have a name for this thing.” Wonwoo teases and Mingyu smiles down at him.

“Why can’t we just call it, the thing? It’s cute.”

“Pretty sure it’s a pet kink.”

“You’re the one to talk.” Mingyu says.

Wonwoo knits his eyebrows together. “I don’t have a  _ thing _ .” he says and is about to question Mingyu’s raised eyebrows before he feels finger going up his back and onto his neck, gently scratching right at the bottom of his hair that turns Jeon Wonwoo into a _ purring mess _ .

Mingyu smirks. “No  _ thing _ my ass.” He says and tightens his hold on his boyfriend as the latter tries to escape out of his arms. “Calm down, you’re not going anywhere.”

Wonwoo glares. “I really hate you.” He hisses and Mingyu laughs.

“You love me,” the younger answers as he pecks Wonwoo’s nose. He pauses for a second, the smile slightly wavering. “Hey,” Mingyu’s tone of voice is suddenly different and Wonwoo doesn’t know how to feel about that. “What do you love about me?”

Wonwoo blinks as silence suddenly fills the room. What does he love about Mingyu actually? That he’s a good cook? That he has a great smile? That he’s great in bed? He blinks at his boyfriend, who’s not impatient waiting for an answer and Wonwoo smiles. 

He loves how Mingyu loves him as himself. He loves how Mingyu accepts him the way he is, from his moody swings to his awkward display of affections. He loves the way Mingyu holds him, his arms always making him feel safe like no one else ever did. He loves how Mingyu is always there for him, no matter how many people aren’t. He loves how he can survive in this cold world as long as Mingyu is there next to him. He loves how he can trust Mingyu when he’s not by his side. He loves how Mingyu always thinks of him, and will always come back to him no matter what. He loves how Mingyu is his best friend.

But then again that’s probably not enough of what Wonwoo loves about Mingyu. But he does know, that he wants to spend his life forever with the man in front of him. 

He just really loves Mingyu. 

“I’ll answer that,” Wonwoo snuggles and smiles into Mingyu’s chest. “When the time is right.”

Mingyu blinks at the sudden statement but he smiles, letting out a small laugh as he brings Wonwoo close, hand on the back of the latter’s hair. “Then I hope that time will come really soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading the story  
> and please leave lots of comments! :)
> 
> ALSOOO  
> the title of this fic is a hint hint wink wink at an upcoming fic project I might be starting VERRYYY SOOOONNNN so please look out for that ;)


End file.
